Many child and pet safety gates and barrier are known. Mechanical latches and/or locks are currently used but they can be difficult to latch and unlatch and can cause wear on gate and wall or doorway surfaces. Using mechanical latches that are relatively easy to latch and unlatch risks making it possible for toddlers or pets to open a safety gate or barrier. There is a need, therefore, for systems that provide for the relatively easy latching/locking and unlatching/unlocking of child and pet safety barriers that are relatively difficult for children and pets to open and that minimize wear on barrier and passageway surfaces. The present invention fills this need in the art by providing for an apparatus, systems, and methods for providing a child safety barrier comprising correlated magnets configured for latching/locking the barrier in a closed position and, optionally, latching/locking the barrier in an opened position. The system, apparatus and method are based, in part, upon recently developed correlated magnet technology.